


A Different Future

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Gen, Lila Rossi Reveal, aroace Alix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: In which Alix, daughter of a man who more than dabbles in ancient history and therefore does a lot of fact-checking, knows better.Oh, and she gets a Persona.





	A Different Future

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, unique timeline.  
Also, happy birthday to me! I'm dedicating this to all of you kind readers for reading my works!

Alix had been doing her best to be prepared for her future as a superheroine, but recently she’d been wondering if the future that had appeared was so inevitable.

For the time being, she’d focused on evacuating everyone out during nearby akuma attacks and also ensuring Alya didn’t get too close, the rate of those slowing down as of the recent results. The gullible journalist was taking better & safer measures while still getting good footage on her blog.

Alix knew better than to believe so much as a lick of Lila’s lies. Her father may have been stuck in the past in regards to his job and some of his ideals, but he had taught her better than to take everything at face value.

Eventually, the day came when Lila was outed. She’d gotten tangled up in her list of lies, and it was a bigger surprise that Marinette - who she’d been hanging out with more due to their shared knowledge of the truth - forgave all of them for going against her. Well, except for Lila, who apparently had threatened to ruin her social life (and almost succeeded, mind you).

As she had done many times, Lila was akumatized into Sanguine Aria. Her commands came out as shock-waves, and anyone who wasn’t a classmate that got hit by it was commanded to _ literally murder _ her newly-made enemies. It wasn’t a direct quotation, but the real words were much too frightening to keep clean, no matter whose mouth it’s from. Her classmates, on the other hand, were just put in seemingly excruciating pain by the shock-waves. 

Sanguine Aria and her minion horde had practically pinned the class to the wall of the courtyard (except for Marinette & Adrien, who had been separated from the group by her strongest minions given the akumatized victim’s personal feelings toward them), and even Ladybug and Chat Noir were still working their way through the minions, so to say things didn’t look that swell for the good guys was no understatement.

Alix felt like her future was not going to come after all. But then a thought hit her, and she shouted out the words for the world to hear:

_ “THAT ISN'T MY FUTURE!” _

* * *

As if waiting for her to say that, an echoing voice appeared in her head. In some weird way, it felt like her voice, but it did not sound like her at all. The voice was more masculine, anyway - that of a young teenager, perhaps Alix’s had she been born a boy.

_ I couldn’t agree more. _

Suddenly cursed with the mother of all headaches, Alix began to clutch her cranium like her head would shoot off her shoulders otherwise. Sanguine Aria flinched, recoiling at Alix’s reaction to the unseen pain coursing through her pink-dyed dome.

_ You have come to accept that the future you saw may not be the future you end up in, correct? Good. Don’t you go losing your sight of the truth again, you hear me? _

Vaguely, Alix felt something on her head. She also felt that it needed to get off that instant, so she grabbed onto the mask which appeared on her face… 

_ Let’s make a deal, shall we? I am thou, thou art I… the future has many different outcomes - show me you have the power to make one! _

…and _ pulled as hard as she could. _

* * *

Bright, blazing-blue flames erupted from the ground surrounding Alix. Despite it engulfing Alix’s classmates as well as her, it didn’t harm them - Kim would later recall it sort of tickled him. Nevertheless, Aria screeched in shock, as the flames repelled and licked at her like a demonic lollipop.

When the flames suddenly died down, the mask-holding Alix was accompanied by a new figure.

It looked to be a giant Native American man, albeit with two leporine features - giant rabbit ears and a skin color to match.

Alix grumbled, as her eyes opened to immediately train themselves on Lila’s newest akuma form.

“I’m getting real sick of you, Lila. You’ve treated my friends like a gullible audience, and I ain’t gonna stand here and let you keep going! So, with that said… _ **strike, Nanabush**!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Nanabush would have Physical, Fire, Psy & Healing spells, with a good few Status ones too.  
Arcana: Fool


End file.
